


Milky Bar

by Berenawillhappen



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berenawillhappen/pseuds/Berenawillhappen
Summary: This is set somewhere around S19E10-Hallelujah. The title says it all really, hope you like it!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere around S19E10-Hallelujah. The title says it all really, hope you like it!

"Stop it!"

 

"What?"

 

Bernie shifted slightly in her chair, not taking her eyes off the chart she was currently working on. "You're distracting me.."

"But I'm not doing anything!"

 

"Yes you are, you're staring.. I can't concentrate"

 

"No, I'm not". Who was she kidding, of course she was staring. She was sat opposite Berenice Wolfe, what else could she really do? "And besides, how would you know? Your eyes have been glued to that precious chart of yours, for the past, what, 9 minutes?"

 

Bernie slowly moved her eyes from the chart to Serena, meeting her eyes. "Have you been staring at me for 9 minutes straight?" She smirked.

 

"No, I wouldn't say 9 minutes exactly.. I’ve been here a bit longer, so probably more like… 15-16?" Serena could feel her cheeks reddening under the other woman's stare. "What did you expect? What, me to keep my eyes off those lips of yours, when you're sitting this close to me? Sorry Pal, that's not happening.. Especially not after last night"

 

"Serena.." Oh, there it was. That unbelievable feeling she got when Bernie said her name in a special way. It was kind of a warning for Serena to back off a bit, but at the same time it was so full of lust. It made the butterflies, now permanent inhabitants of Serena's abdomen, do cartwheels.

 

"No... Serena, don't give me that look!"

 

"There's no look, it's just my face"

 

"Pffft, that's the look you usually give me before we end up having to lock our bedroom door!"

 

"So?"

 

Bernie looked back at the chart again. She hadn’t really done much work since Serena had entered the office, she was far too occupied trying not to act on her urges. "Serena, no, we agreed to keeping it to ourselves for a bit remember?"

 

A few seconds passed before Serena mumbled a reply. "We can close the blinds?"

 

"No, that's too suspicious, and as you said yourself, it's not appropriate workplace behaviour."

 

"I knew I'd regret that, the moment I said it" Serena grumbled.

 

Bernie dared to look back into her eyes again. "It'll just have to wait until we get home. In the meanwhile: Shhoooo!"

 

"You can't make me leave my own office?!"

 

"OUR office, and yes I can... Stop pouting! See you at the coffee break? Yes? Good. now, get out of here"

 

"Fiiiine...spoilsport" and with that, Serena got up and left their office, her hands thrown up in mock surrender.

 

\-----

 

Serena had spent most of her day in theatre, or out on the ward doing her rounds. She was really looking forward to seeing Bernie again. They had barely seen each other since they drove in together earlier that morning. Except for those 16 minutes that is, and it had taken its toll on her, they hadn't seen each other for several hours after all _! Oh Campbell, you lovesick teenager... What have you become.._ She thought to herself as she was walking towards the office.

 

Bernie jumped at the sound of Serena's voice. She had been working so intensely on updating her paperwork and putting together a summary from the last meeting with the department heads, that she hadn't noticed the brunette opening the office door.

 

"Do you want to get some coffee? It's fairly quiet out here, and Raf said he'd page us if we're needed". Serena was leaning against the doorframe, her hand still on the handle, just smiling at Bernie.

 

"Yes, sure, I'm just going to sign this last part here... There.. All yours"

 

A barely audible "I was hoping you'd say that" slipped out of Serena, as Bernie got up and passed her in the doorway.

 

Their hands would sometimes brush each other as they were walking down the corridor together. Neither of them talking, just enjoying being together.

 

Bernie was the first to break the silence "I do hope they have milky bars in Pulses"

 

"Getting a bit ahead of ourselves are we?"

 

"Yes, well, when was the last time you saw either Morven or Cameron?" Bernie was right of course, but Serena was never going to admit it until they knew for sure. Although, Morven and Cameron had been all giggling, teasing each other and completely oblivious to all the looks they got lately, and especially today.

 

Serena gave her a wink and a smirk. "No, I haven't. They're probably just enjoying each other's company"

 

"There it is again!'" exclaimed Bernie.

 

"What is?"

 

"That look!" And then suddenly it dawned on her. Pulses was in the opposite direction.. "We're not really going for coffee, are we?"

"No, not really" came a low-voiced reply from Serena, as she grabbed Bernie by the elbow and propelled her into the supply closet. The door slammed behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and commenting!! It makes my day. I'm currently working on a few other stories, so if anyone has any ideas or just wanna talk Berena, feel free to contact me. I'm Berenawillhappen (@anne_lise_m) on Twitter. Enjoy!

Bernie didn’t have time to process what was happening before she found herself in the supply closet, pressed between Serena and the door. Not that she was in a position she would ever complain about. Serena's lips pressed fiercely against her own, her hand cupping Bernie's left breast, giving it a light squeeze and elicting a groan from the blonde.

It was all it took for Bernie's brain to switch back on. She grabbed Serena's shoulders, turned them around, reversing their roles, and never letting go of her lips.

 

Serena moaned into the kiss, her fingers finding their way to the now familiar blonde curls. Bernie's hands grabbing a hold of Serena's hips, hearing her moan, she moved her hands further, just below her waistband. Feeling the top of that gorgeous behind of hers, giving it a squeeze, and to her delight elicting another moan from the brunette.

 

They both suddenly stopped dead in their tracks as they heard a muffled "shit" followed by an almost squeaked "Shuuush!"

 

Their heads whipped around just in time to see Cameron rushing to get his scrub top back on. Morven stood beside him, her hands in front of her mouth, having the most horrified look on her face.

 

Serena might have found it funny if she wasn't a hundred per cent sure she was sporting the same look, in addition to her flaming cheeks that is.

 

Morven and Serena's little staring-contest only lasted a few, short, seconds. Before Morven turned to the opposite wall, her eyes briefly stopping to look into Cameron’s in a “did that really just happen”-way.

 

“Cameron!”

 

Cameron mock-saluted them both. “Madre and… Bonus Madre?”  

 

If Serena thought her cheeks were red before, she should’ve see them now. Cameron already knew they were a couple. But still, this was not a position she wished for him to see them in. It was still so new for all of them. She did the only thing she could think of, leaning forward into Bernie, banging her forehead into the blonde’s shoulder while an “Oh God…” escaped her lips.

 

“Well, this is awkward. We were just ehm..” Cam gestured wildly in the air. He was usually a quick thinker, but this had thrown him for a bit of a loop.

 

“Making sure those Peutz-Jeghers spots where properly treated, hmm? Really Cameron, this is not an appropriate workplace behaviour, you’re colleagues!”

 

With the signature crocked smile and raised eyebrow he replied “Yes, well mum, I’m not sure you’re in a position to lecture me right now”. To emphasise his point he looked between his mother and Serena, down to where his mother’s hands were still resting, and then back up to her eyes. 

 

Bernie pulled her hands so quickly out of Serena’s pants, it was like she had touched the sun or something. Now it was Bernie’s turn to lose her speech. “I-I, uhm, we, erhm..”. She massaged her forehead to will out something understandable and believable, but found herself unable.

 

“Yea, thought so” came the snarky reply from Cam.

 

Next thing Bernie did was a bit surprising to Serena, who looked up at the sound. She had heard sounds like it, but in a very different setting, and not quite so angry uttered. Bernie growled. Morven who the entire time had been facing the wall, or staring intensely at the floor, also turned to look at her bosses. Bernie held up nine fingers, and quietly said “One more time Cam, I’m warning you..”

 

Serena and Morven made eye-contact again, sharing a questioning look for a brief second, before her attention averted back to Cam. She knew by the looks of him that he was about to challenge his mother, and she also knew that it was an amazingly bad idea on his part.

 

“Uhm, I-I.. Oh, heavens is that the time? Bernie, we have that thing, MEETING, with eh, Ric! Remember?”

 

She got no response. Bernie was still eying her son, daring him to challenge her. Serena just huffed and cursed under her breath, and plastered a smile on her face. She turned back to Cam and Morven and bid them a hasty goodbye, grabbed Bernie by the elbow and pushed her back out of the supply closet.

 

\---

 

The rest of their work-day went well all things considering. They went to Pulses right after the unfortunate supply closet ordeal, and Bernie got her much needed coffee after all. Morven and Cam stayed clear of their bosses as much as they could, so there were no more awkward meetings there, and thanks to the mighty powers of the Trauma Gods they also left the hospital on time. Serena had made a quick stop at the local shop while Bernie had stayed in the car, keeping it warm. She was only going to pick up a couple of things, so she was gone for five minutes tops.

 

They also stopped by their usual fish and chips place down the street. The second they came home Jason greeted them at the door and informed them that he had set the table for the three of them, and that they should hurry. He relieved them of the containers and walked to the kitchen.

 

Bernie chuckled and continued taking the scarf off, before kicking her shoes off, soon followed by her coat. When Serena finished hanging up her own coat, Bernie grabbed her softly by her hips and pulled her in. Serena’s hands coming up to rest by the blonde’s upper arms. They stood there for a little while, looking comfortably into each other’s eyes, small smiles on their lips, just enjoying the moment.

 

After a while Jason called from the kitchen. “Are the two of you coming soon? I don’t particularly care for cold fish and soggy fries”

 

“We’re coming Jason, Bernie just needed some help getting her coat off”. Serena just shrugged her shoulders at Bernie’s death glare.

 

“I understand. Do you need my help too Bernie?”

 

“No, thank you Jason, we’ll manage”

 

They stayed in their little embrace a bit longer. Just gazing into each other’s eyes, sharing a soft kiss. Serena was falling more and more in love with Bernie every second they spent together. And she was pretty sure Bernie felt the same way. The way they had been together lately was sickly sweet and perfect, and she hoped they would stay this in love for the rest of their lives. Bernie let out a small sigh. “As much as I’d like to stay like this, I’ll have to agree with Jason. Soggy fries are to be avoided at all costs.”

 

Serena burst out laughing, and judging by the confused look on Bernie’s face she felt like she had to explain herself. “And here I was, thinking you’d say something sweet and romantic!”. She gave Bernie a quick peck on the lips and a wink. “Come here you, I don’t like soggy fries either, and your stomach is growling so loudly, its distracting”.

 

 

They ate dinner, Jason explaining to them both in great detail how fries end up soggy. It’s not the first time, and will certainly not be the last time Bernie thinks he should’ve been a lecturer. The way he gets so caught up in a particular thing, and how he can just go on and on and on about it. She thinks its adorable, but she has often found herself praying to higher powers she doesn’t even believe in, just to make it stop, if only for five short minutes.

 

After dinner, they end up in the living room, in front of the telly, watching Alan Davies lose once again on QI. When it ended, Jason gave Bernie the remote, before excusing himself. “It’s almost ten so I have to go to bed now. Good night”

 

“Good night Jason” came the reply from them both. The next show on was “My family”, and they watched it all tangled up together on the couch. Bernie’s left hand stretched out on the top of the sofa, with Serena cuddled up at her side, resting her head on Bernie’s chest, with her arm around her waist. At the commercial break, Serena got up to refill their glasses and grab one of the things from the shop from earlier. Bernie checked her phone and to her surprise, found a text from Cam saying “You can’t hold it against me forever, I have stuff on you too, remember?”. Bernie chuckled.

 

“What’s so funny?” Serena asked, as she was entering the living room, carrying their full glasses.

 

“Oh, I just got a text from Cam, look”

 

Serena placed their glasses down at the coffee table, and settled back down against Bernie. She took the offered phone, and squinted at the screen. She had misplaced her reading-glasses for the umpteenth time.  “Does that “it” he’s talking about have something to do with earlier, when you held up your fingers and almost killed him with your eyes?”

 

“Maybe..?”

 

“Come on, do tell!”. Serena put on her most adorable face, quickly batting her eye-lashes at her, in an attempt to make her tell. Bernie of course gave in.

 

“It’s no big deal really, it’s just that when he first started working at AAU he kept calling me mum. So I told him that if he didn’t stop, I’d tell everyone how old he was when he stopped wetting the bed”

 

“He was nine?”

 

“Yup”

 

“Hmm, good thing you didn’t tell Morven then!”

 

“Oh, admitting something are we?” Bernie replied in a playing tone, pulling the brunette closer.

 

Serena didn’t reply, she just pulled the item from the shop from her pocket, and flicked it into Bernie’s lap. Bernie eyed the milky bar, then turned back to look at Serena again, with a smirk shaming the cat in Alice in Wonderland.

 

“Oh not another word…” Serena huffed as Ben and Susan Harper entered their screen once again.


End file.
